<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you could pour soup on mimura's lap and he'll probably apologize to you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699115">you could pour soup on mimura's lap and he'll probably apologize to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, cant find any decent assclass chatfics but one (1) so gotta create me own, catch me simping after my nerd boi karma, crack treated semi-seriously? idek, everyone got terasakas back and disses him at the same time cuz he a clown, irina is drunk aunt, isogai and maehara are bro goals, karasuma is dad, koro-sensei is mom, probably, terasaka gang is best gang, they act gay but they aint gay for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takebayashi Kotaro has removed Koro-sensei from this group chat</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei has added Koro-sensei to this group chat</p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: how??</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: nufufufu!! I am capable of many things Takebayashi-kun!! Hacking this group chat is nothing!!</p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: I A M N O T A B O O M E R</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>assume everyone &amp; everyone i guess, other than these two its p much gen, sugino tomohito/shiota nagisa, yada touka/kurahashi hinano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rip karasuma altho he appeared for like. 3 lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358620">what do you mean assassins don't do this?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usaoki/pseuds/usaoki">usaoki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>assclass fandom sucked me right back in and i cant get out ever again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Karasuma Tadaomi has added Isogai Yuuma, Kurahashi Hinano, Kataoka Megu and 20+ more users to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: this chat room is created solely for our assignment purposes and to discuss assassination plans. Anything else is prohibited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Takebayashi Kotaro has removed admin privileges from Karasuma Tadaomi</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: wait what</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Takebayashi Kotaro has given admin privileges to Takebayashi Kotaro, Isogai Yuuma and Kataoka Megu</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: I</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Takebayashi Kotaro has temporarily disabled Karasuma Tadaomi in this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: finally, we can shitpost in peace</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: wow never took u for that kind of pers takebayashi</p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: I am not, I just want a group chat where I can freely talk abt my hobbies in peace</p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: so far none of the other chats Im in allow that</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: QwQ a groupchat</p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: TAKEBAYASHI Y DID U DO IT TO KARASUMA-SAN HE DIDNT DESERVE IT</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: calm thy tits, bbe</p><p>Yada Touka: ur crazy side is showing</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: o shit my b-</p><p> </p><p>Terasaka Ryoma: the fuck is this</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: a groupchat dummy :3</p><p> </p><p>Terasaka Ryoma: fuck no</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terasaka Ryoma has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakamura Rio has added Terasaka Ryoma to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terasaka Ryoma has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakamura Rio has added Terasaka Ryoma to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: stay for drama tea</p><p> </p><p>Terasaka Ryoma: let me leAVE NAKAMURA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terasaka Ryoma has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nakamura Rio has added Terasaka Ryoma to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Terasaka Ryoma: N AK AM U RA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Terasaka Ryoma has changed their username to angrier shrek</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: LMAOOOO</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: WHO FUCKING DID THIS SHIT</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: suits u tho</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: NO IT FUCKING DOES N O T</p><p> </p><p>Hazama Kirara: why are you texting like that anyway I thought you were straight</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: I A M MOTHER FUCKER</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: hi!!</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: hi nagisa!!! hi everyone!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: r we already on group chat nickname level of friendship already</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: apparently</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: wild</p><p> </p><p>Okuda Manami: hi guys! v_(*v*)_v</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: okuda!!!! ur emoticon is so cute!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Okuda Manami: thank u!! (✿ꈍ v ꈍ✿)</p><p>Okuda Manami: wheres the rest of the class?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kataoka Megu is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kataoka Megu: asleep</p><p>Kataoka Megu: on their beds</p><p>Kataoka Megu: BECAUSE ITS 11:34 PM AND WE HAVE SCHOOL TMRW</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: sorry ma</p><p> </p><p>Okuda Manami: eep! sorry Kataoka-san!!</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: wait guys wheres terasakas gang??</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: they went to bed like 15 mins ago</p><p>Yoshida Taisei: terasaka bitching w/o audience is p boring</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: but their icons are still online though??</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: we dont exit app we just turn off the phone</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: lmao no wonder yalls phones hot as hell 24 7</p><p> </p><p>Kataoka Megu: GO TO BED.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This group chat is offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>------------------------------------------------</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: waking up to terasakas name being a meme is a good start of the day</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: literally fuck off</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: LMAOOOO TERASAKA THAT SOUNDS LIKE U</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: FUCK YOUR ASS OFF MAEHARA IF THAT DAMN OCTOPUS AINT HERE YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD MEAT</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: I thought we already have a group chat</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: lbr nobody touches that gc it consists of like. flower wallpaper and dog puke</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: ye im deleting that gc later this one is more fun</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: Is anybody going to touch the fact that karasuma-san created this group chat at 11 pm and takebayashi hacked it and locked his privileges</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: no</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: no</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: no</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: no</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: no</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: no</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: no</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: no</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: no</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: no</p><p> </p><p>Muramatsu Takuya: no</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: Ok then</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: wait shouldnt u be paying attention to korosenseis lesson</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: Shouldn’t YOU?</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: fair enough</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: :)</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: wait what the f</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: ABDCJHDSLHLV</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: iSOGAI HONEY I DID NOTHING WRONG BLEASE SPARE ME</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: HE FUCKIG SNAPPED OMFG</p><p> </p><p>Muramatsu Takaya: #rip you all 2kwhatever</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: yo some of yall might yo ass murdered by class rep lmao</p><p>Yoshida Taisei: lookin at you maehara</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: maehara passed out like 30s ago</p><p>Sugino Tomohito: korosensei is fretting he doesnt know y maehara suddenly turned white as shit lmaoo</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: ??? Isn’t that used as a smiley face??</p><p>Isogai Yuuma: I was expressing cheerfulness??</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: we forgot for a minute that isogai is a cinnamon roll and needs to be protected</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: But I don’t need protection??</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: he’s too pure for this world</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: retweet</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: retweet</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: retweet</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: retweet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei has added Koro-sensei to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: Kids! While I understand that communication is important, you must focus on my lesson first!!</p><p>Koro-sensei: Also no cellphones during class time!!</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: NAKAMURA-SAN, YOU SHOULDN’T SAY THAT!! I AM NOT A BOOMER!!</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Takebayashi Kotaro has removed Koro-sensei from this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei has added Koro-sensei to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: how??</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: nufufufu!! I am capable of many things Takebayashi-kun!! Hacking this group chat is nothing!!</p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: <strong><em>I A M N O T A B O O M E R</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Takebayashi Kotaro: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Muramatsu Takuya: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: K <strong>I D <em>S</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: ok boomer</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: now I’m afraid I’ll have to confiscate this group chat</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: wait nO</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: sensei its lunch break, we didn’t break any rules!</p><p>Shiota Nagisa: also pls don’t do that sensei, I have only three (3) chats on my app and im lonely</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: u have us nagisa &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: HA thats gAy</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: ye we gay keep scrollin</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: YOUR INTERACTIONS MAKE ME CRY MY STUDENTS ARE SO PURE!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: why tf do you type like that™</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: so I can express love!!!!</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: no</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Rinka: my phone is blowing up from all the notifications</p><p>Hayami Rinka:</p><p>Hayami Rinka: you realize he’s our teacher right</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: if anything im surprised u scrolled back up hayami</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Rinka: I’m a principled person but I love tea</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: ….Why does your text differs from your speech hayami-san</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: it doesnt!! this just means shes warming up towards us!!!</p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: also <em>@angrier shrek</em> hayami was the one who changed ur name</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: YOU BITCH</p><p>angrier shrek: YOU IMPRUDENT LOOKING ASS MOTHERFUCKER</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Rinka: why are you talking to yourself terasaka</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: WE R SUPPOSED TO MURDER OUR TEACHER LMAOO REST IN RIP TERASAKA</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: f chain</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: f</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: f</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: f</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: f</p><p> </p><p>Muramatsu Takaya: f</p><p> </p><p>Hazama Kirara: f</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: im surprised terasaka knows the word imprudent</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: lMao saME</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: i dont talk abt others</p><p>angrier shrek: but yall <em>@Hazama Kirara @Yoshida Taisei @Muramatsu Takaya</em> fucking traitors</p><p>angrier shrek: I cant believe yall did me dirty like this</p><p> </p><p>Hazama Kirara: sad huh, someone play Despacito for this petty bby</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: DES</p><p> </p><p>Muramatsu Takaya: PA</p><p> </p><p>Yoshida Taisei: CITO</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: yall suck ass</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hazama Kirara has changed their username to lovely antichrist suck ass</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Muramatsu Takaya has changed their username to chef suck ass</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yoshida Taisei has changed their username to motorcycle mcqueen suck ass</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: yall deserve to be as cursed as me</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: is this the best you can come up with Terasaka</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: this is so lame lmao i can think of better ways to diss myself</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: also lovely? rlly?</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: aww tera-sucker has a soft side &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: I wish</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: if it were not for the laws of this land, i would have slaughtered you</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: what the f is stopping u</p><p>Nakamura Rio: literally what the F is stopping you</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: legal consequences</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio:</p><p>Nakamura Rio:</p><p>Nakamura Rio: meet me at the bottom of the pit u f-ing coward</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: pls don’t!!!!!! I love my students and would like to see them in one piece pls!!!!</p><p>Koro-sensei: I don’t want my students to become murderers and victims!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: i consent to it, its not murder anymore</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: for once i agree with this dumb blonde</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: excuse u ill have u know im the best at english in this class</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: guys pls dont fight!!!</p><p>Shiota Nagisa: also nakamura-san are u ok??</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: r any of us ok</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: lbr even tho we act different we all lowkey want the sweet embrace of death</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: this is one of the times okajima says smth true</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: yep!!</p><p>Kayano Kaede: rt</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Rinka: rt</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: rt</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: rt</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: rt</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: rt</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: rt</p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: rt</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: rt</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: rt</p><p> </p><p>Hayami Rinka: ex<em>cuse</em> me?</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: ISOGAI-KUN??????</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: ASNDVKBOAE;MLVRAI4F3[2HNFE4[32NFB24 WHAT T HE FU C K</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: NOOOOO ISOGAI U CANT DIE U R ONE OF THE ONLY DECENT GUYS EXISTING RN AND ILY</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: i wanna be jealous so bad but bae is right yOU CANT DIE</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma:</p><p>Isogai Yuuma: But it’s true though</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: isogai my man, i understand but pls if u wanna be relatable this is not the time</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma:</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: i saw u binge watch vines yesterday dont even try to lie</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma:</p><p>Isogai Yuuma: Did you search through my history</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: mayyyybe</p><p>Okajima Taiga: BUT LIKE I WAS HOPING U R LIKE A REGULAR TEENAGER AND HAVE SOME PORN SITES LEFT IN IT SO I CAN WATCH</p><p>Okajima Taiga: BUT INSTEAD IVE GOT THESE</p><p>Okajima Taiga: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a></p><p>Okajima Taiga: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQmEERvqq70">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQmEERvqq70</a></p><p>Okajima Taiga: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4</a></p><p>Okajima Taiga: ISOGAI PLS THESE R SO OLD AND OUTDATED Y U WATCHING THEM</p><p> </p><p>Isogai Yuuma: But Maehara said it’s a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>Okajima Taiga: M AE HAR A YO U FUC KI GN F<em> URR Y</em></p><p> </p><p>Maehara Hiroto: IT WAS A JOKE I S WE AR</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: YOU CORRUPTED ISOGAI</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: punishment awaits the sinner</p><p>Yada Touka: <em>@Shiota Nagisa</em> u know what to do</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: roger!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maehara Hiroto has changed their username to womanizing bastard guy</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: N AGI S A OM G SJEF5Y25GY5.JH4'6H</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: THIS AINT WHAT I MEANT BUT ILL TAKE IT GOOD JOB NAGISA</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: thank u!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: …yall</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: <em>@everyone</em> look at my bf, he best boi ilhsm</p><p> </p><p>Shiota Nagisa: ily2 sugino-kun!!</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: can someone die out of loving too much</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: yes if u dont shut ur ass up</p><p> </p><p>Sugino Tomohito: terasaka is jealous cuz he can never find someone who loves as much as nagisa and i love each other</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: stfu ballz for life</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sugino Tomohito has changed their username to ballz for life</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ballz for life:</p><p>ballz for life: terasaka u petty bithc</p><p>ballz for life: <em>@terasaka gang</em> how u get used to him</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: we don’t</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: we just get a lotta meth</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: if were high enough we can ignore his presence</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek: fuck yall</p><p>angrier shrek: i need better friends</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>angrier shrek has changed their username to angrier shrek suckin ass</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: WHICH ONE OF YALL DID THIS STEP THE FUCK RIGHT UP</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: obviously Kyle did</p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: but now we all match</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: ye we gang stick together!!!</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass:</p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: you all suck</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: matching names for friends who suck!!!</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: is terasaka tearing up in the corner or am i hallucinating</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: omg he IS tearing up</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: FUCK OFF</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: terasaka gang seems dumb at first but rlly its v sweet</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: u said it babe!!</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: IS NOBODY GONNA TALK ABT ME BEING DONE DIRTY</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: u deserve it</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: USERNAMES REFLECT THE SOUL U KNOW</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: im. pretty sure it doesnt</p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass:</p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: im a bad example arent i</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: you are, but I am Not</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isogai Yuuma has changed their username to Broke ass boi</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Broke ass boi: ????</p><p>Broke ass boi: Who did this???</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: oke picking up on me is fine but do not™ touch Yuuma</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: looking at you nakamura</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: sorry</p><p>Nakamura Rio: i just want ur names to match</p><p> </p><p>Broke ass boi: It’s fine! You don’t need to apologize Nakamura-san!!</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio:</p><p>Nakamura Rio: y does this make me feel even more guilty</p><p> </p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: aww maehara-kun cares for his bf &lt;3</p><p>Kurahashi Hinano: <em>@Yada Touka </em>isohara is like us but males bae</p><p> </p><p>Yada Touka: o shite u rite</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Broke ass boi has changed their username to ikemen™</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: cuz u a hard-workin prince charming</p><p> </p><p>ikemen™: I</p><p>ikemen™: I’m flattered!! Thank you Nakamura-san!! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: now THIS is good</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: also chaNGE MY NAME PLS NAKAMURA IM NOT A WOMANIZER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: shouldnt u deny the bastard part in lieu</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: nah its tru</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: yee</p><p>Nakamura Rio: also no i wont dis suits u</p><p>Nakamura Rio: <span class="u">Kayano Kaede: USERNAMES REFLECT THE SOUL U KNOW</span></p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: ^^^^^^^^^^ TH I S</p><p>Kayano Kaede: SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: if only this app allows users to change their own names</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: we can change other ppls names for shits and giggles but not ours :'(</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: speaking of which</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: y did karasuma-san make this chat</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: in this app</p><p>womanizing bastard guy: which is like tinder but for teens and chatting only</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: to be fair, he did make it at the eleventh hour</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: aye</p><p>ballz for life: wait i thought ur gang went to some café?? y r u online</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: sugino you were here last night, you should know that we dont exit apps we just turn off our phones</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: lmao no wonder yalls phones hot as hell 24 7</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: this is the second time you said it, Nakamura-san</p><p> </p><p>Nakamura Rio: oof</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>------------------------------------------------</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Kataoka Megu: I just opened this app and this is what you all did in your free time?</p><p>Kataoka Megu: Also Koro-sensei should be the one to moderate you all so where is he and why doesnt he stop this madness?</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei:</p><p>Koro-sensei:</p><p>Koro-sensei: I. just flew from Italy to Morocco for some cuisine changes</p><p>Koro-sensei: so i turned my phone off</p><p>Koro-sensei:</p><p>Koro-sensei: And I may or may not be the one who placed the gigantic statue blocking the scenery view from your seat place</p><p> </p><p>Kataoka Megu:</p><p>Kataoka Megu: Im throwing away all your leftover desserts</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: PLS NO KATAOKA-SAN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. some names are pretty,,,recognizable,,,i think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chatfic cliche: name changes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>but like, its pretty original ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Okano Hinata is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: so this is for <em>@Kayano Kaede</em></p><p>Okano Hinata: I hope youre happy when this backfires</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kataoka Megu has changed their username to mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okajima Taiga has changed their username to church and praying for forgiveness</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shiota Nagisa has changed their username to snek</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okuda Manami has changed their username to wizard of oz</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kanzaki Yukiko has changed their username to yukiko-chan</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sugaya Sosuke has changed their username to Bob Ross</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hayami Rinka has changed their username to tsundere kitts</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nakamura Rio has changed their username to passive delinquent</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hara Sumire has changed their username to mama™</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fuwa Yuzuki has changed their username to manga psycho</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mimura Kouki has changed their username to director worldwide</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yada Touka has changed their username to a good diplomat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kurahashi Hinano has changed their username to a good entomologist</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chiba</em>
  <em> Ryuunosuke has changed their username to hentai game protag</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Takebayashi Kotaro has changed their username to nerdy dweeb</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kimura Masayoshi has changed their username to run boy run</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: Ive completed my job</p><p>Okano Hinata: now if youll excuse me I have some hours of sleep to catch up</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okano Hinata is now offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>snek: ?</p><p>snek: okano-san?!!?</p><p> </p><p>passive delinquent: i cant even be mad</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: nqfd2rn32hn sHE DID IT</p><p>Kayano Kaede: OKANO U MAD MAN I CANT BELIEVE U ACTUALLY FOLLWED THROUGH AUR DAREE</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okano Hinata is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: I dont back out from dares</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: asdfghjl</p><p> </p><p>hentai game protag: i---</p><p> </p><p>tsundere kitts: I want to defend you ryuunosuke but I have to go execute okano first</p><p>tsundere kitts: how did you find out about this</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: a magician never reveals her secrets</p><p> </p><p>tsundere kitts: do you want me to snatch your wig?</p><p> </p><p>snek: gUYS CALM DOWN DONT FIGHT!!</p><p> </p><p>wizard of oz: (ﾟoﾟ)</p><p>wizard of oz: why is my name like this?</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: wizards make potions, u like chemistry, chemicals u produce look like potions =&gt; u r wizards</p><p> </p><p>wizard of oz: o-O</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: also whats going on</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: truth or dare game!!!</p><p> </p><p>Ballz for life: dear god no</p><p> </p><p>snek: i know im pretty petite but i dont resemble a snake??</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: honey,,,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch has left the chat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okano Hinata has added mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch to this group chat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: Goddamn you Hinata</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: You are Disowned from this Family</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: wait no</p><p> </p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: LMAO WHO TF IS THAT</p><p>church and praying for forgiveness:</p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: yall</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: scroll up</p><p> </p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: too much energy; im lazy af</p><p> </p><p>hentai game protag: can someone change my name</p><p>hentai game protag: please</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hentai game protag has changed their username to dating sim eboy</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dating sim eboy: …it’s better now i guess</p><p>dating sim eboy: thanks whoever you are</p><p> </p><p>tsundere kitts: np</p><p> </p><p>dating sim eboy: b</p><p> </p><p>tsundere kitts: d</p><p> </p><p>a good diplomat: so this group chat is given a makeover huh</p><p>a good diplomat: nice namings btw <em>@Okano Hinata</em> i like mine!</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist: u R gonna be a good one touka!!!</p><p>a good entomologist: !!!!!!WE MATCH!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>a good diplomat: &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist: &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: y cant we be like that ^^ <em>@terasaka gang</em></p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: cause terasaka sucks</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: ^</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: fuck all of you</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: you don’t have the stamina, Tera-sucker</p><p> </p><p>passive delinquent: f-ing annihilated</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist: f in the chat to tera-sucker</p><p> </p><p>a good diplomat: f</p><p> </p><p>snek: uh guys when is karasuma-san’s disabled duration going to be over??</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>nerdy dweeb is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nerdy dweeb: Probably around midnight tomorrow Nagisa-kun</p><p> </p><p>snek: how long was the duration ?</p><p> </p><p>nerdy dweeb: Starting from the moment I blocked him, three days</p><p> </p><p>passive delinquent: thats,,,surprisingly short</p><p>passive delinquent: <em>@nerdy dweeb</em> is smth wrong?</p><p> </p><p>nerdy dweeb: Nothing is, but since hes an agent from the government, we cant keep him away for long</p><p> </p><p>a good diplomat: nods vigoriously</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: <em>@snek</em> nagisa u seem distracted today</p><p>ballz for life: ???</p><p> </p><p>snek: something is happening today but i forgot</p><p>snek: i wanted to tell you</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede: ?</p><p> </p><p>Okano Hinata: guys class is starting</p><p>Okano Hinata: stop texting each other</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okano Hinata has changed their username to jumpy gorilla</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>jumpy gorilla:</p><p>jumpy gorilla: after class is over I will find you and I will kill you</p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: Well now you know how that feels like</p><p> </p><p>jumpy gorilla: MEGU</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karasuma Tadaomi’s duration of disability is over</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: Do not attempt to remove me from this ever agian.</p><p> </p><p>nerdy dweeb: agian</p><p> </p><p>passive delinquent: agian</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: agian</p><p> </p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: agian</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: agian</p><p> </p><p>a good diplomat: agian</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: agian</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: agian</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: agian</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: Goddamn you children</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist: hi mr karasuma!!!!!</p><p>a good entomologist: u r official our teacher now!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: Hi to you too,</p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist:</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist:</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist:</p><p>a good entomologist: im kurahashi</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: Of course, my apologies</p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: The usernames make it hard to identify all of you</p><p> </p><p>a good entomologist: dw mr karasuma!! if u spend enough time with us eventually ull get it from the first glance too!!</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: and if ur unfortunate enough ull get our tendencies</p><p>chef suck ass: take <em>@church and praying for forgiveness</em> for example</p><p> </p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: What r u implying here</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: as you can see, okajima got his nickname due to his perverted porn streaks, and needs to be thoroughly bathed in holy water for seven days</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: kurahashi is <em>@a good entomologist</em> bc she likes bug but those insects disgust me</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: <em>@passive delinquent</em> is Nakamura: blonde hair, rebellious trait, yet never outright express any of these and instead is one of our top scorers</p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: Terasaka is <em>@angrier shrek suckin ass</em> b/c he’s mad 24/7, has the least amount of brain cells in this class, is filthy mouthed, and looks like an ogre</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi:</p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: Thank you for your info I suppose---</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: nufufufufu!! Hello there Mr Karasuma!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karasuma Tadaomi has removed Koro-sensei from this group chat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei has added Koro-sensei to this group chat</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Karasuma Tadaomi has removed Koro-sensei from this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: <em>@everyone</em> Why is the octopus here</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei has added Koro-sensei to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: DON’T BE SO RUDE MR KARASUMA!! I JUST WANTED TO BOND WITH YOU GUYS!!! (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु</p><p> </p><p>Kayano Kaede:</p><p> </p><p>snek:</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life:</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy:</p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: Never ever use that emoticon again. Thats Okudas specialty.</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: :’(</p><p> </p><p>ikemen™: Sir…..</p><p>ikemen™: …..Please don’t use any kind of emoji</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: Fine! If my students don’t want me here then I’ll just hang out with my more excitable friends!</p><p> </p><p>Karasuma Tadaomi: You don’t have friends you goddamn octopus</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karasuma Tadaomi has changed their username to Hard-ass Daddie</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hard-ass daddie:</p><p> </p><p>[<em>Hard-ass daddie has sent a private message to Koro-sensei</em></p><p>Hard-ass daddie: When the time comes, you’re going to be takoyaki melting in my mouth</p><p><em>End message</em>]</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: screenshot.jpg</p><p>Koro-sensei: I NEVER WOULD’VE THOUGHT YOU’RE THAT KINKY MR KARASUMA</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hard-ass daddie is now offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: uh oh</p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: I wouldve felt sorry for him if he doesnt deserve it</p><p> </p><p>ikemen™: Same…</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: sir pls run before mr karasuma kills you</p><p>ballz for life: the money was supposed to be ours</p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: Don’t worry Sugino! I am the fastest being on earth, a simple human would never be able t</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei is now offline</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: aaaand he got got</p><p> </p><p>mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch: He was warned</p><p> </p><p>church and praying for forgiveness: wAIt if hes ded now does that mean i can take all of his poRNOS</p><p> </p><p>womanizing bastard guy: S IK E</p><p> </p><p>jumpy gorilla: NO YOU NO GOOD PERVS</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>snek: !! i remember what i forgot now!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>snek has added Akabane Karma to this group chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: oh good the fuckers here</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: judging from the name, i say its terasaka</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: damn bro thats quick</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: its p easy sugino, people just know he has no brain cells whenever he opens his mouth</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: takes an idiot to know an idiot dumbass</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: wow never knew youre capable of firing back tera-suck-ass, you act like a stupid baboon most of the time</p><p> </p><p>snek: guys, play nice!</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suck ass: No™</p><p> </p><p>snek: or else</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suck ass: what r u implying u noodle</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: kk got it</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: whipped</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: like you</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: im his bf it doesnt count</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: oh? thats a cute title you got there <em>@wizard of oz</em></p><p> </p><p>wizard of oz: (O///v///O) thank u Karma-kun!</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: in other news motherfuckin bad boy supreme im-the-devil-fear-me karma is whipped by nagisa</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: u speak as if ur not wrapped in our fingers terasaka</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: what he said</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: ^^^</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: #stop abusing terasaka 2Kwhatever</p><p> </p><p>lovely antichrist suck ass: #no</p><p> </p><p>chef suck ass: #no</p><p> </p><p>motorcycle mcqueen suck ass: #no</p><p> </p><p>angrier shrek suckin ass: the only reason y i stuck with yall is bc the other classmates suck even more asses</p><p> </p><p>Akabane Karma: aww how sweet!</p><p> </p><p>wizard of oz: …..i can smell the sarcasm…….</p><p> </p><p>ballz for life: with karma in here the chaos magnifies by 10</p><p>ballz for life: also calm down nagisa! have some love &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>snek: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koro-sensei: NUFUFUFU!!!! I LIVED!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hard-ass daddie is now online</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hard-ass daddie: Not anymore</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koro-sensei is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hard-ass daddie is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos r appreciated!!!!</p><p>also koro-sensei better sleep with one eye open from now on</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos are appreciated.</p><p>update schedules: no</p><p>more characters being introduced next chapter? depends on my mood honey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>